tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Trouble
"Double Trouble" is the sixth track in TVXQ's seventh Korean album, TENSE. Lyrics |-|Romanization= Hey! Let me tell you. geogi meomchwoseo jamkkan deureobwa. jigeum hal mari isseo. nuga bwado da nunchichaesseo. o neodo jal aljanha. ohaehajima. amuegena ireon mal haji anha. No ttogbalo neol chyeoda bol sudo eobseo. heundeullineun jomyeonge (she she) bichin silluet dodohan nalkaroun haihil sori tteugeowojin simjangeul jjireugo heongkeureojin meorireul neomgineun sonkkeuteuro choemyeoneul georeo. jeongmal na ijen amuraedo andoegesseo. neoreul wonhae. Double Trouble jeomjeom deo deo Double Trouble oh no no no an doendago malhajima. ja ije Double Trouble gihoereul jwo. Is this the love? Trouble. Shout! chagabge daehamyeon daehalsurog deo aega taneun geol ara. (nal michige hae.) nunbichmaneuro nareul umjigyeo. jakkuman nollideut (Baby) deo isangeun na sumgil suga eobseo. neol kkog ango sipeojyeo. Oh geu ibsullo nae ireumeul bulleojwo. kkumeul kkuneun geoscheoreom (sexy) wonhaneun daero gakkai nega naege naerin i sungan sumgyeowatdeon fantasyneun kkaeeona. jichil suga eobsjanha. neon nal gyesog saerobge hae nae mal deudgo itni. jeongmal na ijen amuraedo andoegesseo. neoreul wonhae. Double Trouble jeomjeom deo deo Double Trouble oh no no no an doendago malhajima. ja ije Double Trouble gihoereul jwo. Is this the love? dagagalsurog bulgeun pie muldeureo. areumdawo gasi dodchin jangmiui dog jungdogdoeeoga. (dasi dorikil su eobseo. nareul samkyeobeorin neoui nundongja my precious) Baby, neoneun nal apeuge hae. Yes, you do. Babe. jeongmal na ijen idaeroneun andoegesseo. nal barabwa. Double Trouble jogeum deo deo Double Trouble oh yeah yeah yeah neo hanaro nan salgesseo. R U ready? Double Trouble naegero wa. Is this the love? nal jikyeobwa. Come on! |-|Korean= Hey! Let me tell you. 거기 멈춰서 잠깐 들어봐. 지금 할 말이 있어. 누가 봐도 다 눈치챘어. 오 너도 잘 알잖아. 오해하지마. 아무에게나 이런 말 하지 않아. No 똑바로 널 쳐다 볼 수도 없어. 흔들리는 조명에 (she she) 비친 실루엣 도도한 날카로운 하이힐 소리 뜨거워진 심장을 찌르고 헝클어진 머리를 넘기는 손끝으로 최면을 걸어. 정말 나 이젠 아무래도 안되겠어. 너를 원해. Double Trouble 점점 더 더 Double Trouble oh no no no 안 된다고 말하지마. 자 이제 Double Trouble 기회를 줘. Is this the love? Trouble. Shout! 차갑게 대하면 대할수록 더 애가 타는 걸 알아. (날 미치게 해.) 눈빛만으로 나를 움직여. 자꾸만 놀리듯 (Baby) 더 이상은 나 숨길 수가 없어. 널 꼭 안고 싶어져. Oh 그 입술로 내 이름을 불러줘. 꿈을 꾸는 것처럼 (sexy) 원하는 대로 가까이 네가 내게 내린 이 순간 숨겨왔던 fantasy는 깨어나. 지칠 수가 없잖아. 넌 날 계속 새롭게 해 내 말 듣고 있니. 정말 나 이젠 아무래도 안되겠어. 너를 원해. Double Trouble 점점 더 더 Double Trouble oh no no no 안 된다고 말하지마. 자 이제 Double Trouble 기회를 줘. Is this the love? 다가갈수록 붉은 피에 물들어. 아름다워 가시 돋친 장미의 독 중독되어가. (다시 돌이킬 수 없어. 나를 삼켜버린 너의 눈동자 my precious) Baby, 너는 날 아프게 해. Yes, you do. Babe. 정말 나 이젠 이대로는 안되겠어. 날 바라봐. Double Trouble 조금 더 더 Double Trouble oh yeah yeah yeah 너 하나로 난 살겠어. R U ready? Double Trouble 내게로 와. Is this the love? 날 지켜봐. Come on! |-|English= Hey! Let me tell you. Stop right there and listen, I have something to say Anyone can figure it out, you know this too Don’t misunderstand, I don’t say this to just anyone No, I can’t even look at you straight in the eye Under the flashing lights (she she), her silhouette reflects The sound of the her sharp high heels pierce my hot heart She hypnotizes me with her hands as she brushes back her tangled hair Now I really… I can’t take it anymore, I want you Double trouble, more and more Double Trouble oh no no no Don’t say no, now Double Trouble, give me a chance Is this the love? Trouble, shout The colder you treat me, the more anxious I get (driving me crazy) You move me with just your eyes, as if you’re teasing me (baby) I can’t hide it anymore, I want to hug you tightly Oh say my name with those lips As if I’m dreaming (sexy) I go as close as I want This moment you gave me, my hidden fantasy comes to life I can’t get tired, you keep making me like me, are you listening? Now I really… I can’t take it anymore, look at me Double trouble, more and more Double Trouble oh yeah yeah yeah I can live for just you alone, are you ready? Double Trouble, come to me Is this the love? The closer I get, the redder I get You’re beautiful I’m addicted to the thorny rose’s poison (I can’t go back, your eyes swallowed me up, my precious) Baby, you make me be in pain Yes, you do, babe Now I really… I can’t take it anymore, look at me Double trouble, more and more Double Trouble oh yeah yeah yeah I can live for just you alone, are you ready? Double Trouble, come to me Is this the love? Watch me Come on! Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs